


Scorponok and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by miniconsuffrage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage
Summary: Scorponk had asked—no, begged—for Megatron to assign him to another job. Literally any other job than the one he was doing right now.





	Scorponok and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> BW Rarepair Week Day 4 prompt: Laughter
> 
> the rdc slowed me way down........ i think i'm gonna go back to doing regular nanowrimo for awhile and come back and finish the rest of the challenge later. i know what i'm going to write for the last three, but actually writing them.... hard

Scorponk had asked—no, _begged_ —for Megatron to assign him to another job. Literally any other job than the one he was doing right now.

Megatron had glared at him, asked if he was questioning his judgement, and threatened to throw him into a tar pit. So, Scorponok was here. Putting together a trap for the Maximals. With Terrorsaur. Ostensibly. Terrorsaur wasn’t doing much of the work.

“I just don’t get it. Why put something like this on the ground on the off chance someone _might_ step on it? It seems like a lot of effort for something that might not even happen,” he said, surveying the work Scorponok had done.

“The Maximals can’t fly,” Scorponok responded irritably.

“Most of them,” Terrorsaur muttered darkly. “But that’s not the point! What if they run right past this thing and all that work was for nothing?”

“You’re not _doing_ any work,” Scorponok snapped irritably. “And they don’t _all_ have to fall in. You know how sentimental the Maximals are—if just one of them falls in, we’ll have a hostage. Megatron has planned out all of this, and you shouldn’t doubt him.’

Terrorsaur snorted and kicked a nearby rock into the pit. It threw off the poles Scorponok had been trying to position just so, and Scorponok leveled him with a glare that had absolutely no effect. “You really think Megatron plans out anything?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have followed him on this mission if I didn’t,” Scorponok said, with every fiber of his being. Which brought up a good question. “Why did _you_ come? All you do is complain and engage in treachery.”

Clearly not a criticism Terrorsaur took seriously. “It’s not treachery to say I think maybe I should be in charge sometimes,” he said. “I just think I should get a promotion. My own team to manage. I’d do a good job.”

 _Better than Megatron_ —Scorponok could here what wasn’t said. “You would have to learn to follow orders to get a promotion,” he informed.

“Oh, like you? Going around doing everything Megatron says the second he says it? You’re never going to get promoted,” Terrorsaur said snidely. “You have to be a good leader for that. And you’d never want to leave Megatron’s side.”

“And _you_ would never get anything done!” Scorponok shot back, gesturing at the trap Terrorsaur had helped with approximately 11% of. “You justs like to complain.”

“Excuse me?” Terrorsaur screeched.

Scorponok winced. “Would you keep it _quiet?_ We don’t need every Maximal on the planet drawn to this spot before the trap is finished!”

Terrorsaur frowned sourly at Scorponok and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m just saying, if I were in charge of a team, we would have accomplished something by now,” he said. “We’ve been stuck on this mudball for _how_ long and we’re still tied with the Maximals? It’s ridiculous.”

“Maybe that’s because there are a few Predacons who don’t contribute,” Scorponok said, glaring daggers at him. It wasn’t the first time he’d wished he had Dinobot’s laser eyes, and it wouldn’t be the last. How satisfying would it be to fry someone with only a glance?

“Nah, it’s way bigger than that,” Terrorsaur said. Scorponok couldn’t tell if he’d even noticed the dig at himself, that time. “The plans themselves are stupid. But he never listens to _my_ ideas.”

This was getting to be a bit much. Scorponok stood, intending to sort Terrorsaur out—if he was going to speak badly of their leader, the least he could do was get lost—but slipped, failed to regain his balance, and ended up falling right into the hole where the trap was.

It shocked and immobilized him first, and then the top came crashing down, just as it was supposed to, and spikes appeared in order to keep him from moving. _At least we know it works_ , he thought, and then realized Terrorsaur was laughing.

That was an understatement, actually. Terrorsaur was cackling so hard, he had dropped to his knees and was having to prop himself up with his hands. It was loud enough Scorponok was sure it was only a matter of time before the Maximals found them, and then killed them both because Scorponok couldn’t move and Terrorsaur was otherwise incapacitated.

It took a couple of false starts before Terrorsaur would quiet down enough that Scorponok could be heard over him. “Would you get me out of this thing?” Scorponok demanded, irate.

Terrorsaur could only speak through the remnants of helpless chuckles, which just infuriated Scorponok more. “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, rather than answering Scorponok’s question or doing anything at all to help. “You know what? When I’m in charge, I think I’ll keep you around. You’re funny.”

Well, that would only be if Scorponok didn’t murder him first.


End file.
